Here We Are
by alayahchanel
Summary: After having a one night stand, Rachel finds herself in a situation she never imagined: she's pregnant. The father? Her high school crush, Puck, who is as unprepared for a baby as she is. Now that their worlds have collided, they will not only have to iron out individual issues but also deal with tension that remains from their past together. All while preparing to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Now that All That Glitters is ending soon, here is a new idea I've been wanting to try out. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: After having a one night stand, Rachel finds herself in a situation she never imagined: she's pregnant. The father? Her high school crush, Puck, who is as unprepared for a baby as she is. Now that their worlds have collided, they will not only have to iron out individual issues but also deal with tension that remains from their past together. All while preparing to be parents.**

Chapter 1

The sunlight woke Rachel up and as soon as she tried to move, her head started pounding. She had never had a headache that was that bad and it was that moment that she remembered the events from the previous night. When she looked and saw a man next to her, her heart stopped.

"Please tell me I didn't," she whispered before looking under the covers and finding herself naked. "Crap I did."

When she looked closer at the man's face, her eyes widened when she realized it was Noah Puckerman. The guy she had been crazy about since high school who, before last night, she hadn't spoken to since graduation. She had to get out before he woke up and remembered it was her that he slept with.

Rachel carefully got out of bed and quickly got dressed before grabbing her shoes and purse and leaving. When she got outside, she took a sigh of relief before catching a cab back to her friend's apartment.

When she got there her friend, Santana, looked at her as she made breakfast. "Hey there you are. Never thought I'd see you taking the walk of shame."

"The what?" Rachel asked, setting her stuff down.

"You know, what women do after a slutty drunk night out," she smirked. "I'm just glad you're back early so I won't have to send out a search party for you. After your voicemail I got worried, which is fairly new for me."

Remembering the previous night, she frowned. "Brody said he didn't want to get married and that the wedding was off. He even asked me to return the ring to him."

"That bastard," Santana said, giving Rachel a cup of hot tea. "Knew I should've put hair removal in his shampoo when I was at your place."

"Well it's not my place anymore. He asked me to move out so now I guess I'm homeless."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic you know you can stay with me, besides you leave some of your stuff here anyway. I'll go by the apartment and get the rest of it so you won't have to see donkey face. You still have your key?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I remember him saying that I could keep it until I moved all my stuff out."

"How thoughtful. Still doesn't explain where you were the whole night though."

She sighed. "Okay please don't freak out. I kind of…slept with Puck."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Puck as in high school Puck? The guy you've been in love with since? He's in New York?"

"Yeah something about expanding his horizons but that's not important. I had sex with Noah Puckerman. How does something like that even happen to me?"

"Yeah got to say I'm surprised. Rachel Berry had a drunken hookup. Wow, I'm actually kind of proud right now."

She groaned. "Santana this isn't funny. I'm not the kind of person who does this."

"Relax, everyone has a random hookup or two that they have. It's nothing to be ashamed of, besides Puck has had tons so it's not like it's anything new to him. Just focus on one thing at a time. Get your hangover under control while I go and get your stuff. Hopefully the jackass is gone."

"Santana?" Rachel called before she walked out. "Thanks."

Santana gave a small smile. "What are friends for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck woke up and stretched as he remembered the events from the previous night. He just went to the bar to get his mind off work for a little while and the next thing he knew he was in bed with Rachel Berry from high school. He remembered them both complaining about how crappy their lives were at the moment and how they kept downing drink after drink. Somehow, they ended up back at his place.

When he looked next to him and found the spot empty, Puck sighed. It's not surprising she ran off before he woke up. She was probably embarrassed which is what he remembered about her. One night stands were not something the girl he used to know was into.

Before he could get out of bed he heard someone hitting the buzzer into his apartment. He groaned before getting up and putting pants on.

"What?" he asked into the intercom.

"Good morning to you too," Finn laughed. "I'm guessing you forgot I was coming to get you out of your funk from your rough start at work?"

Puck cursed to himself. "Maybe." He heard Finn laugh as he buzzed him in. A minute later, he walked in. "What I didn't realize was that we were starting early."

"Well I figured the earlier the better. Plus my idea involved us getting away from the city."

"Fine with me. But give me a minute, I'm still recovering from my own pity party last night."

"Went to a bar?" Finn guessed.

"Yeah and guess who I ran into? Rachel Berry," he told him, going to the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"Not surprising she's been here for a while."

Puck took a sip. "Oh and we slept together."

"Wait what?" Finn asked with his eyes widening in shock. "You slept with Rachel? How did that even happen?"

"Not entirely sure but a lot of drinks were involved."

"Wow. Where is she?"

"I'm assuming home by now. She was gone before I woke up so I'm guessing she was embarrassed and wants to act like it never happened."

"And that's okay with you?" he raised an eyebrow. "You _have_ had this thing for her since high school."

"Perfectly fine with it. Not in the best position to be dealing with a relationship and everything that comes with it right now."

Not believing him, Finn said nothing more about the subject. Even though they never got a chance to date for a reason unbeknownst to him, Finn knew his best friend always had a soft spot for Rachel. He never understood why nothing ever happened between them and Puck would never tell but he could only assume it must've been bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks later, Rachel ran to the toilet to empty her stomach. She never threw up or got sick for that matter so she was very confused why all of this was happening.

"You know, this is the third day in a row you've had to puke," Santana said from the doorway. "And you usually don't get sick."

"Yes I'm aware," she said, leaning against the bathtub.

Santana hesitated. "Did you use protection when you hooked up with Puck?"

Rachel went to respond but froze. She couldn't remember Puck ever pulling out a condom but that could be from being so drunk. Right? "Oh no."

"Don't panic. When did you last get your period?"

She grabbed her phone and checked her calendar before feeling her stomach drop. "I'm late. Santana I'm late."

"Okay don't start panicking yet."

"The common symptoms of pregnancy are throwing up and a missed period, how can I not panic?"

Seeing there was no way of calming her down, she sighed. "Alright relax. Let's just get a test so you can rule it out. For all we know, you could've eaten something bad and your period could be late because you're stressed."

"Right," Rachel nodded, trying to stay calm. "You're right, it could be a coincidence."

They went out and bought a test. Rachel couldn't even look the cashier in the eye when she bought it. The thought of her even possibly being pregnant worried her and she couldn't imagine what would happen if she was.

When they got back to the apartment, Rachel took the test and went back out into the living room with Santana, who was timing it.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Rachel said. "Who would've ever thought I would be the one to run into this issue?"

"You're not the first girl to take a pregnancy test after a drunk hookup. When I was into guys I had a stash of them just in case," Santana tried to joke but Rachel frowned.

"How much more time?" As soon as she asked, the timer went off and she picked up the stick. "Oh my God."

"What's it say?"

Rachel handed her the test with a little plus sign staring back at them. "Positive."

As she started crying, Santana held her. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

As much as she wanted to believe it, Rachel couldn't. She was pregnant from a one night stand with a guy who probably had forgotten all about it by now. She had no idea how they were going to figure this out.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Puck sighed as he walked into his apartment after faking sick and leaving work early. He knew he couldn't use the stomach virus excuse too often but he just had to get out of there. When he accepted the job, he didn't realize it would be so much work filled with people who hated him. He was used to people not liking him but to have them all in one room and be stuck with them for eight hours a day was tiresome.

As he watched television, Puck thought about his night with Rachel weeks ago. He couldn't remember much about their conversation but he did remember how beautiful she looked that night, even with her makeup smeared from crying over her breakup. She looked like a completely different person from what he remembered from high school but this grown-up version may be better.

Puck checked his phone to see if he had her number and when he realized he did, he attempted to call her. It went straight to voicemail so he decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hey Rachel it's me, Puck. I, uh, just wanted to see how you were after you know, what happened a few weeks back. So yeah, just give me a call when you can. Or not, it's up to you. Bye."

When he hung up, he cursed to himself for being so weird with the message. He should've shortened it but it didn't matter now. All he had left to was to sit and wait.

Meanwhile Rachel sat in the doctor's office, waiting for someone to come back with the results. Everything inside of her was hoping that the test was wrong and she was completely fine. Then she could get back to her life and figure out how to move forward after her breakup with Brody.

When the doctor came in, he looked at Rachel. "Well Miss Berry it looks like you are indeed pregnant."

"Oh my God," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" he asked. Rachel shook her head. "Well you do have options."

"I know I just…I don't know what to do," she said, putting her head in her hands.

"Well whatever you decide, make sure it's the right decision for you."

Appreciating the advice, Rachel gave a small smile and nodded as they finished up. When she went out to the waiting room where Santana was sitting, Santana stood up.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm definitely pregnant. I don't know what to do."

Santana looked around them. "Come on, let's talk about this outside." When they walked outside, they sat on the bench in front of the entrance. "Do you think you'd want to keep it?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged. "I just got dumped and kicked out of my place. I can't have a baby right now. But at the same time, I don't think I have it in me to get rid of it or give it up for adoption. What do you think I should do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, this as to be your decision. But I do think you should talk to Puck. He's the father, after all."

"Do you think he'll even care? I mean come on, this is the same guy from high school who slept with anything that moved."

"I think you should try and see what happens."

Rachel groaned as she pulled out her phone and turned it on. When she noticed she had a voicemail, she froze when she saw it was from Puck. "He sent me a voicemail."

"Listen to it," the Latina urged.

She hesitated before pressing play and putting the phone to her ear. She smiled a little at how nervous he sounded but she appreciated that he called. "He wants to talk."

"Well call him back and talk to him. If you're going to figure out what you're going to do, his response should help you."

Rachel nodded as they got up to go home. On the way back, she sent a text message to Puck letting him know that she wanted to talk to him but wanted to do it in person. After giving him the address, she nervously waited in the living room.

"Would you relax?" Santana said, walking towards the door. "You never know, he might take it well."

"If he's anything like he was in high school, I highly doubt that."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. I'm working the late shift tonight so I'm out, good luck."

"Thanks," she replied as she walked out.

After a half hour, Rachel heard someone hitting the buzzer to her apartment. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the intercom.

"Puck?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm here," he replied.

She let him in and tried to calm herself as she waited for him to come upstairs. When there was a knock on the door, she sighed before opening it.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he said, walking in. "I'm glad you wanted to see me."

"Yeah well what I needed to say couldn't be said over the phone. You should sit down."

Confused about why Rachel was moving around nervously, Puck sat on the couch. "What's going on?"

She looked down. "I don't know how to say this."

"Rachel it's me, just spit it out."

"I'm pregnant," she told him. He froze and didn't say anything which made her worry. "Puck? Please say something."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I went to the doctor earlier today and he confirmed. That's why my phone was off when you called earlier."

"It's mine?"

Rachel immediately became angry from the question. "Of course it's yours. I don't go around sleeping with random guys."

Realizing he upset her, Puck shook his head. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just remember you saying you just got dumped so I just thought it could be his."

"No it's definitely not. The last month of our relationship both of us were too busy to be intimate."

"Wow," he said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would help me decide that. I don't think I have it in me to have an abortion."

"What about adoption?"

She sighed. "I don't know if I can just give something I created away to total strangers and have them not know who I am."

"You're not actually considering keeping it are you?"

"Well why not? I think we can handle it."

"Rachel we haven't seen or spoken to each other in years. We barely know each other anymore and you think we can raise a kid?"

She shrugged. "Well we'd just have to get to know each other again."

"That's not the point," he groaned. "My life is shitty enough as it is right now with me trying to get used to this city and this new job. Adding a baby on top of all of that isn't what I signed up for."

"Well it wasn't what I signed up for either but you're the one who forgot to put on a damn condom. If anything this is your fault."

He smirked. "I don't recall you asking about it. In fact, you were too busy trying to get my clothes off to even ask."

"Now I remember why I wanted nothing to do with you when we graduated," she looked at him, disgusted. "Of course you haven't changed a bit."

"I guess you haven't either. Still putting the blame on someone else when you're equally responsible. Classic Rachel Berry. Maybe that's why your ex dumped you."

Rachel rolled her eyes to hide the hurt behind the comment. "Forget it. I thought I needed your input but I don't anymore. I'm doing whatever I want whether you're here or not."

"Don't worry, I won't be. Good luck with everything."

As he left, slamming the door behind him, Rachel sat on the couch in tears. She had no idea what she was about to do and honestly she was afraid of what was going to happen next. If Puck wasn't going to be involved, she would need to figure out if she wanted to handle this responsibility on her own or if she should do away with it altogether by giving the baby up for adoption.

Gathering her pride, Rachel picked up her cell phone and called a familiar number.

"Dad," she cried as soon as she heard his voice. "I made a mistake and I don't know what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Puck texted Finn and told him to meet him at a bar. He needed someone to talk to about what Rachel just told him because he had no idea how to deal with it.

When Finn got to the bar, he frowned when he found Puck taking a shot. "What happened? John said you left early because you were sick."

"Yeah I faked it to get away from everyone. That job is not everything you said it'd be. The people there are just dicks."

"Hey you said help you find a job you didn't say it had to be perfect."

"I should've," he said taking another shot.

Finn looked at him, confused. "Your job is making you down shots like this?"

"Nope. I met up with Rachel today."

"Oh no. Let me guess, she wants to pretend you guys never hooked up and that everything is normal?"

"I'm sure she wishes that now," he smirked. "But nope. She's pregnant."

Finn's eyes widened. "She's what? Come on, Puck you weren't careful?"

"Evidently not. We were drunk off our asses and just wanted to have sex, I wasn't thinking about it."

"So what is she going to do?"

"I don't know but I told her I won't be around so she can do whatever she wants," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Finn pulled the glass away from him. "You're ditching her when she's pregnant? You're that much of an asshole?"

"Look I'm not in the best position to be taking care of a kid right now, Finn. I have this shitty job, I can't even take care of myself let alone a kid."

"Wow. Never knew you would end up becoming just like your dad."

Puck's stomach dropped. "Don't say that."

"It's true. Except he left after your sister was born. He didn't leave your mom pregnant and alone so looks like you're worse than him."

"I'm nowhere near worse than that asshole. Stop comparing me to him."

"I will when you stop acting like him," Finn sighed. "You can't leave Rachel to do this on her own. This is scary and the last thing she needs is you running out on her."

Puck groaned. "I don't know what to do though. We're not even together."

"You don't need to be. You just need to be there for your kid so they're not out in this world wondering why their dad didn't want them."

Realizing Finn was right, Puck sighed and nodded. He couldn't abandon Rachel at a time like this. He had to be there for the kid he helped create and support Rachel in any decision she makes. He just hoped they could do it and be civil with each other.

 **Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Rachel sighed after throwing up again. This morning sickness wasn't getting any easier for her and she knew she'd be happy when it was all over.

As she walked out of the bathroom, Santana walked into the apartment. "Hey. Morning sickness?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "How was work?"

"Don't try to distract me from the conversation you had with Puck. How'd it go?"

"Awful. He basically said I'm on my own."

"What an asshole," she said, sitting on the couch. "So what are you going to do?"

"I called my dads and-"

She was cut off by the buzzer to the apartment. Confused, Santana got up and went to the intercom.

"Hello?"

"It's Hiram and Leroy, Santana," Hiram said.

"Oh come on up," she replied before letting them in. She turned to Rachel. "They're here?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah my dad said they'd hop on the first plane out here. And they know that I'm pregnant but not that Puck's the father."

"Oh boy," the Latina shook her head as the door opened and the two men walked in.

"Our baby," they said, hugging Rachel.

"Funny choice of wording," Santana smirked.

"It's good to see you, Santana," Leroy smiled. "Thank you so much for letting Rachel stay here."

"Of course. That's why she's lucky to have such an awesome best friend," she flashed a confident smile to Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"Well let's not beat around the bush here," Hiram said as they sat down. "We all know Rachel's pregnant so I guess we need to figure out the best solution."

"Rachel, do you really think you're in the best position to raise a child right now?" Leroy asked her. "I mean you're dealing with so much already."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I mean I understand the position I'm in but…it's my baby. How can I give it away?"

"Sweetheart we understand how you can feel this way but think about this," Hiram told her. "You'd be a single parent since the father does not want to be involved."

"Who is the father anyway?" Leroy asked. "You never mentioned it."

"Uh," Rachel hesitated.

Before she could answer, the buzzer went off again. Santana looked at Rachel.

"Are you expecting someone else?" she asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head before getting up and going over to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Rachel it's me," Puck said. "I know it's early but I needed to talk to you."

"Uh Noah now's really not a good time."

"Please it's important."

She sighed before letting him in and trying to avoid her fathers' questioning looks. When Puck walked in, he stopped when he saw Hiram and Leroy.

"Oh I guess that's why you said it wasn't a good time," he frowned, suddenly wishing he could turn right back around and leave.

Santana smirked. "Oh this is going to be good."

"Santana. It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Better than you will be in a few minutes."

"Noah Puckerman," Hiram said, getting up and walking over to him to shake his hand. "Your mother did mention that you recently moved to New York. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, just getting adjusted to the city."

"I see you've reconnected with Rachel," Leroy mentioned. "It's good that you two talk, I suppose you know her situation?"

Puck nodded, trying to hide his nervousness. "Yes she's mentioned it."

"Yeah we're trying to figure out the best solution," Rachel told him before turning to her dads. "Excuse us for a moment."

She took Puck by the arm and dragged him into her bedroom as he looked at her. "You haven't told them have you?"

"I was hoping they wouldn't ask but they just did."

"So tell them the truth."

"That the father told me he won't be here and wished me luck? Yeah that'll go over well."

Puck shrugged. "You have to tell them sometime. It's going to come out."

"Why are you even here?" she asked, getting frustrated.

"To tell you I regret what I said yesterday. I was in shock, I didn't mean it."

"Too late, I'm dealing with this on my own. Now leave."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she walked out of the room and went back to talk to her fathers. Puck sighed to himself. Of course Rachel wasn't going to believe him so he had to show that he really wants to be involved. He took a deep breath knowing what he was about to do was potentially really stupid but had to be done.

Puck walked back into the room with everyone else and interrupted the conversation. "I'm the father."

Everyone froze before Hiram cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm the father of Rachel's baby. We met up one night when I first moved here and you know what happens after that."

"Noah," Rachel chastised. "This really isn't the time plus you've already let me know how you feel about this."

"Rachel I made a mistake yesterday. I was in shock I mean I just moved here and started this new job and then you come to me telling me you're pregnant. I know I could've reacted better but I'm here to own up to it and I want a say in what happens."

Leroy stepped in. "Okay someone fill us in please? Rachel why didn't you tell us Noah was the father?"

"Because he told me he didn't want to be here and to handle everything on my own," she glared at Puck.

When Hiram and Leroy looked at him angrily, Puck immediately became defensive. "Like I said I was in shock. But this is happening and I'm not going to be that guy who walks away from something like this. If you want to give it up for adoption I'll support you but if you want to keep it, I'll be here and I'll help you any and every way I can."

Rachel looked at him, shocked. "Really?"

"Noah while I don't approve of your initial reaction, are you sure you want to do this?" Hiram asked.

Leroy nodded. "Yeah this is a huge decision that will change both of your lives. Are you two really ready to be parents? You're not even together and are just getting reacquainted with each other after years apart. You two have both changed, do you think you can handle preparing for a child?"

Rachel looked at Puck before looking back at her dads. "This will be hard but I want to keep my baby and I want him or her to have both parents."

"Besides we have nine months to reconnect with each other. Plenty of time," Puck added.

Hiram looked between them before sighing. "You two are lucky we don't believe in you getting married because of something like this. But you are adults and can figure things out yourselves."

Rachel sent them a grateful look. "We can do this."

"Yes we can," Puck smiled at her.

For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, Rachel felt relief. Puck wanted to be involved and her dads supported her. Only thing to worry about now is what would happen between her and Puck within the next nine months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everything settled down, Santana convinced Rachel to go and talk to Puck about everything. Despite coming to an agreement of what to do about the baby, Rachel was still unsure about her position with Puck.

As they walked together, she looked at him. "Okay tell me how you really feel about this situation."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You can't be completely pleased with me being pregnant so tell me the truth."

"You're right, I'm completely pleased but it is what it is. I refuse to be like my father so even though we're not together, I still want to be in my kid's life." He hesitated. "But there is one thing I started thinking about."

"What?"

"Maybe you should move in to my apartment with me? I mean I have the room and it would help us get reacquainted."

She looked at him, shocked, and hesitated. "Uh I don't know about that. Living together seems kind of extreme."

"I just want to be there to help if you need anything, I mean Santana shouldn't be the one handling everything if it's not her kid."

Appreciating his concern, Rachel smiled. "Well it's still early I won't need too much for a while. But how about when I'm further along? Say, five months?"

He thought about it and nodded. "Deal. And I want to come to every doctor's appointment."

"Of course." She paused. "Do you really think we're making the right decision? Keeping the baby?"

"Yeah. It would've killed both of us to give it away. I don't know how but we'll figure this out. Hell, we got nine months."

Rachel smiled at him and felt like she was back in high school whenever Puck said something sweet to her. Puck still had the same effect on her that he had when she was younger and she hated it. She had moved on but had a meaningless one night stand that brought him back in her life, this time for good.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Rachel focused on figuring out the kind of life she wanted to give to her baby. She knew it would be difficult to make decisions with Puck because they were so different but they had to figure out how to agree on some things if they were going to raise this child together. So far, they couldn't agree on whether or not they should know the baby's gender before birth or after. Rachel wanted it to be a surprise but Puck thought it was stupid to stay in the dark about it if they had to buy clothes and set up a nursery. By this argument alone, she knew it was going to be a long six months.

As Rachel walked out of her bedroom after getting dressed, Santana laughed at her discomfort. "Clothes started fitting you weird?"

"Yes and it's uncomfortable. I've always been small, now I feel like I'm starting to explode."

"Well the bright side, your boobs are starting to look great," she smirked. "Is Puck going to your doctor appointment?"

"He said he'll be there as long as he can get off early enough for it. Is it bad that I'm hoping he doesn't show up?"

"Why would you want that?"

"Well knowing him, he'll try to ask the doctor if he can tell us the gender and I've already said I don't want to know. It's like he doesn't listen to a single thing I say."

Santana shook her head. "Wow. The kid isn't even here yet and you two are already going at it. You sure you can do this whole co-parenting thing?"

"I really don't know," the brunette sighed before grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment.

When she got to the doctor's office, Rachel sat and watched the other couples talk excitedly about their unborn child. She wished she could feel the same excitement but at the moment all she felt was anxious. Could she be as great a mother as the other women in the office who seemed prepared for their baby?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was called back into the room. After a nurse came in and handled all of the measurements of her weight, blood pressure and temperature, her doctor came in and smiled at her.

"Hi Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. My clothes are starting to feel tight though."

Dr. Ashcroft sat down next to her. "Well your body is starting to make room for baby so that'll happen. Is the father going to be joining us today?"

Before Rachel could respond, the door opened and Puck walked in. "Hey sorry I'm late. Still not used to this whole New York traffic thing. I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Not yet, we're just getting started," Rachel told him.

Dr. Ashcroft looked at her. "Okay Rachel, your tests from last time all came out well so there are no concerns in that area. Today we're going to take a listen to the baby's heartbeat and maybe get a good look at it. Ready?"

She smiled and nodded, eager to hear her child's heartbeat. Dr. Ashcroft hooked up the machine and when the device was placed over Rachel's abdomen, they heard a steady beat.

"Wow," Rachel smiled.

After checking the heartbeat, the doctor conducted an ultrasound and pulled up an image of the baby. When Rachel saw her child, she felt tears in her eyes.

"That's my baby," she said.

Dr. Ashcroft smiled. "It is. Looks like your baby is about six centimeters long and weighs twenty-one grams which is a healthy size for this stage."

"Can you tell the gender?" Puck asked.

Rachel tried to hide her annoyance as Dr. Ashcroft answered. "Well the genitals have developed but it is too early to tell in the ultrasound what the gender is. But at twelve weeks about all of the baby's organs and muscles have developed and are starting to function so if anything, you have a healthy baby coming."

After she finished the ultrasound, she walked out of the room to get the photos as Puck sat with Rachel, who he could tell was unhappy.

"How could you possibly be in a bad mood after seeing our kid?" he asked.

"What part of 'I don't want to know the gender of our baby' hasn't been made clear to you?"

"Look I know you don't want to know but I do. I don't see what the problem is in asking."

"The problem is you're already not respecting my wishes. What happens when our child grows up and wants something that I say they can't have? Are you going to just ignore me and do whatever the hell you want?"

Seeing that she was getting really upset, Puck backed down. "Fine you're right. If you really don't want to know the gender, we'll keep it a surprise and just stick to neutral colors for everything."

Rachel nodded, satisfied with his answer as Dr. Ashcroft walked back in with pictures for them. After scheduling her next appointment, the two of them left the office together and went to get to get lunch.

As they ate, Rachel looked at him. "So all this arguing about knowing the baby's gender and you never told me what you want the baby to be in the first place."

He thought about it and shrugged. "I never really thought about it. But if I had a preference I would have to say a boy. That way, I don't have to worry about doing that girly shit or get stuck looking at pink everything for the first five years of her life."

"Funny because I want a girl," she giggled. "I don't feel like I would understand a boy like I could understand a girl. Plus if it was a girl I would be able to put her in ballet classes and do everything my dads did with me."

"Yeah but if it was a boy, he'll be awesome in sports just like me. Hell, he'll probably be a mini me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she replied. When Puck stared at her, she sighed. "Come on Noah, you weren't exactly the best guy in high school. I don't want our son to be anything like that."

"It's not like I didn't clean up my act," he said defensively.

"Yeah now you did. Would've been nice for it to have happened in high school."

An awkward silence followed. Puck knew he wasn't the greatest person in high school and he didn't treat Rachel the way he should've. But there was nothing he could do about it now besides be here and help her take care of the child he helped create. Maybe once she saw him step up, she could forget about what happened in high school once and for all.

"Well I do know one thing," he said. She looked at him. "Boy or girl, the kid will be pretty athletic with the two of us being the parents."

Rachel smiled and nodded as they continued with lunch. After they left, Puck's phone rang. When he looked at who was calling, he groaned.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"My mother." He put the phone to his ear. "Hey Mom. Yeah everything is going okay. I'm getting better adjusted. What? You want to come for a visit? Uh, I don't know."

"You still haven't told her?" Rachel gaped at him.

He shook his head before going back to the conversation. "Yeah next week sounds great. Can't wait to see you too." When he hung up, he looked at Rachel. "You realize she's going to freak out when she finds out right?"

"I can't believe you still haven't told her. We can't keep something like this a secret, especially since I'm starting to show."

"Yeah I know. I was just hoping to buy myself more time while I figure out how to explain to her the situation we're in."

"How bad can it be?"

He shook his head. "You have no idea what we're getting ourselves into."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Maria Puckerman arrived a week later, Puck felt the nerves start to kick in. He had no idea how his mother was going to react to him becoming a father and something told him it wasn't going to end well.

When he saw her coming out of the terminal, he smiled and hugged her. "Hey Mom."

"My Noah. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you." She looked at him. "Are you eating? You look smaller."

"I've been eating just fine. Let's get out of here." As they left and rode in a taxi back to his apartment, Puck tried to make small talk to calm his nerves. "Where's Sara? I thought she'd be coming with you?"

"She has a project in school that she had to stay home for so she's staying at a friend's house. But she told me to tell you she misses you and she's expecting you to fly her out as soon as possible."

He laughed and tried to get his mind straight so he could form real sentences once they get to his apartment. Once they got there, Puck took a deep breath before taking Maria inside and up to his apartment. When they walked in, Rachel stood up from where she was sitting.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman," she greeted.

Maria smiled. "Rachel Berry? How are you doing sweetheart? I had a feeling you two would meet up when Noah moved here."

"Yeah who would've thought?" she smiled weakly.

"But what are you doing here?" She paused before looking between her and Puck. "Are you two dating?"

Puck shook his head. "Not exactly. You're, uh, going to be a grandmother."

Maria froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Rachel told her.

The older woman gaped at them, unsure of what to say. "I don't understand. Noah you just moved here, how could this happen?"

"We met up one night when I first got here, had too much to drink and I think you know how it goes after that," Puck explained.

"And you didn't have the sense to use protection?"

"We were drunk, we just didn't think about it."

"How far along are you?" she asked Rachel.

"Just hit thirteen weeks."

"And you two plan on keeping this child and raising it?"

"Yes," Puck nodded.

She paused. "So when is the wedding?"

Puck and Rachel froze at the mention of marriage. Seeing that Puck was too shocked to speak, Rachel spoke up. "I'm sorry?"

"You two can't expect to raise a baby together if you two aren't together do you? I mean what would your fathers say?"

"They've actually said that they support us and expect us to figure things out ourselves. Noah and I are just getting reacquainted, we can't get married."

"But you two were acquainted enough to have sex weren't you?"

Hearing enough, Puck stepped in. "Mom this isn't the fifties. We don't need to get married just because Rachel's pregnant. We're going to co-parent like every other person does in this situation and we're going to give our baby great parents. We don't need to be together to do it and you of all people should know that."

Maria sighed. "Noah do you really think this is what I want for you? When I imagined you starting your family, I imagined you being married and stable enough to do it. Yes I know that I did fine without your father being there but do you think that's how I want your child to be raised? Being married may not be needed but it most certainly helps. Now are you two prepared to do something like this?"

"We're still getting used to the idea but we can do it." He looked at Rachel. "Right?"

"Right," she smiled. "We're just going to use this time to get to know each other again and prepare for the baby."

Seeing their determination, Maria finally nodded. "Okay. In that case, I want to see sonogram pictures and Rachel we have to go shopping. Thirteen weeks means it's only a matter of time before you start to get even bigger so it would be a good idea to get you some maternity clothes. Can't get too far wearing oversized hoodies."

Rachel laughed as Maria pointed to what she was wearing. "It's the only thing I have that made me feel remotely comfortable so I would love to go shopping."

They sat down as Puck went and brought out the sonogram pictures. Happy to have gotten that part over with, he knew it would only get harder from here. He and Rachel had two different opinions of what to do during this pregnancy and he could only imagine the disagreements they'll have once the child is actually born. Despite that, he couldn't ignore the content feeling he got when he saw Rachel smiling and being excited for the baby they created.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Now that everyone knew about her pregnancy, Rachel started to feel more comfortable with the idea of having a child. However, she wasn't feeling comfortable with the way her body was changing.

"Santana," she called from her bedroom. When Santana appeared in the doorway, she turned to her. "Does this look okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel they're maternity clothes. They're designed to make you look okay with a growing belly."

"I know I just can't get used to wearing them."

"Would that be why you've barely worn any of it since Puck's mom got it for you two weeks ago?" Seeing the unsure look on Rachel's face, she sighed. "Look you can't keep wearing the same clothes you've always worn. You're going to keep growing so you might want to get used to it."

Before Rachel could respond, the buzzer went off. "That would be Noah."

After letting him, Puck walked through the door. "Hey you ready to go?"

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Santana asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea to start looking for cribs and figure out what we're going to do about the baby's nursery," he explained.

The Latina raised her eyebrows in shock. "Wow I didn't realize you were being so proactive about this."

"He's not, his mother has been on his case about it so he's finally following through," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm still balancing being the new guy at work, give me a break," Puck replied.

Santana laughed at the two of them. "Well looks like you two are in for a fun day. Make her feel good, won't you? Someone isn't too happy about the baby weight."

Rachel groaned before grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Puck sighed. "These pregnancy hormones are a bitch."

"Like I said you're in for a fun day," she smirked.

He shook his head before leaving. When he got downstairs, he laughed to himself when he saw Rachel unsuccessfully trying to catch a taxi. "For someone who's lived in New York way longer than I have I figured you would've had this down already."

"I do, it can just be hard sometimes. You'd think a pregnant woman would get a cab easily."

"To be fair you're not that pregnant yet. Maybe once you hit six months it'll get easier."

She groaned as he managed to flag down a cab. "Don't remind me of how much bigger I'm going to get. I'm going to look horrible."

"No you won't," he told her as they got in. "You'll look just as great as you did that night that you got me drunk and started this whole thing."

She went to yell at him for the comment but when she realized it was a joke, Rachel laughed and shook her head. "I am clearly in a terrible mood and you somehow manage to still make me laugh."

"As I recall that was a gift I've had since high school," he shrugged.

At the mention of high school, Rachel frowned and went quiet for the rest of the ride. She hated thinking about how he was in high school. It reminded her of how much of a fool she was for having a crush on him then and still having some feelings for him now.

When they got to the store, Puck noticed her silence and looked at her. "You've been quiet the whole way here. You okay?"

"Yeah just…wondering what the baby will be like," she lied.

He didn't think he should believe her but he decided to let her get away with this one. "Well I'm hoping it takes after me."

"Which is exactly why I want it to take after me. Two of you would be a lot."

"Hey two of you would be just as much, especially if it was a girl. I'd have to deal with more storm-outs than I've ever had to deal with."

She rolled her eyes as they started walking around. "So we're going to have two cribs for each of our places."

"I'm assuming you're going to need me to assemble both of them."

"Glad we're on the same page," she smirked.

He shrugged. "That's fine, that's what Finn's for. I'm going to look at the cribs they have."

Rachel nodded as he walked away and she went to look at the baby clothes. So far things were going well with this shopping trip. But the more she looked at the clothes, the more she started to want to know what gender the baby was. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Puck might've had a point about it being easier to know the gender beforehand.

While she looked, she froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Rachel?"

She slowly turned around. "Brody. What are you doing here?"

"Buying a gift for my cousin's baby shower." When he looked at her, he took in her growing belly. "You're uh…"

"Pregnant? Yeah."

"Wow congratulations," he said, still shocked. "You must be excited."

"I'm slowly getting used to the idea. It was kind of a surprise."

"Wow, uh I don't know what to say. Is…is it mine?"

Rachel stared at him in shock and confusion. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"We've been broken up for a few months and you look like you're a few months along."

"We also didn't touch each other the last month of our relationship if you recall."

"Just answer the question. Am I going to be a father?"

She thought about telling him yes to see if he would change his mind about ending their engagement. But then she realized that even if he did, he would only be doing it for the baby, not because he loved her. "No you're not."

"But how-"

"Hey I found a crib that looks good to go in my place," Puck said, walking over to them. He stopped when he saw Brody and looked between them. "I'm interrupting?"

Rachel sighed, hating this moment. "Noah this is my ex, Brody. Brody this is Noah Puckerman. The father of my baby."

Brody shook his head. "Wow. I guess I see why we didn't have sex that last month of our relationship."

"I didn't cheat on you with Noah. If you must know, the night that we broke up I reconnected with him."

"So you had a one night stand and got pregnant. Got to say I'm surprised and kind of disappointed. I thought you respected yourself more than that."

"Hey back off asshole," Puck stepped in. "You two are over, Rachel doesn't owe you an explanation. None of this is your business."

Brody looked at Rachel once more before nodding. "Guess you're right. Just thought I knew her better than that."

As he walked off, Puck looked at Rachel. "That guy's a dick."

"Can we just go please?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

He sighed and nodded as they left. They walked until they stopped at the park. Rachel hadn't said a word since they left the store and Puck hated it.

As they sat down on the bench, he looked at her. "Look, I know that must've sucked but you can't take what that guy said to heart. He's your ex, you're not supposed to have good things to say about your ex."

"But he's right. I'm not the type of girl who ends up in situations like this. I mean I got pregnant from a one night stand the night that my fiancé broke up with me. Who does that?"

"Rachel shit happens. That's life. We're dealing with it the best way we know how right now and while this may not have happened in the most ideal way that doesn't mean that we're going to be shitty parents to this kid. You're the one who said we can do this so start believing it."

Realizing he was right, she nodded. "You're getting pretty good with your pep talks."

"Well I have five more months to go with your hormones so I'm just preparing for it," he shrugged. "Let's go get some food."

As they went and got something to eat, Puck couldn't stop thinking about what an ass Brody was. It was hard to believe Rachel could have ever considered marrying someone like him.

"Well I definitely feel better," Rachel said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I guess food is the solution for everything these days."

"How did you ever end up with a guy like that?" he asked.

She paused and stared at him. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. I mean the guy was such an ass that it's hard to believe you were ever going to marry him."

"Well he was actually very sweet when we got together. He was perfect actually."

"Until he dumped you and kicked you out of your apartment."

"To be fair it was his place first. I didn't have the right to stay."

"Why are you defending him? The guy just said you had no respect for yourself and you're sitting here making it seem like you deserve it."

"Maybe I do. I mean maybe I just wasn't good enough for him and now I'm a joke he can go and tell his family about."

"Rachel that guy is a dick. Unless you cheated on him when you were together you didn't do anything. Stop feeling like you did something wrong when you didn't."

"Easy for you to say. You constantly screwed up and didn't care who suffered from it. I'm not like you, I don't just dismiss other people's feelings."

He shook his head. "I've never done that with you."

"The fact that you don't even remember says a lot about your behavior. You just did whatever you wanted and didn't care about how it hurt anyone else."

"I'm assuming we're talking about you so what did I do to hurt you in high school? Please enlighten me because as I recall, you avoided me all of senior year. Even when I tried to get in contact with you, you wouldn't take any of my phone calls so how am I the bad guy?"

Not knowing how to respond, Rachel shook her head and got up. "I need to pee."

As she walked away, Puck sighed to himself. Now he wasn't sure if it was the hormones making her crazy or if she was actually still mad at him for something that happened so long ago. Either way it looked like it was still one of the many issues they were going to have to resolve before the baby was born.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Ever since their outing, Rachel had been avoiding Puck and he hated it. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be preparing for their child with her when she wouldn't even talk to him.

As he sat at a bar enjoying a drink, Finn walked over to him. "Hey I thought I'd find you here."

"Yeah I needed something after the day I had," he replied, taking a sip of liquor.

"Work still sucks?"

"Pretty much. Being the new guy means everyone loves putting you through crap. If I had anticipated going through all of this I would've never taken the job. Then I have to deal with Rachel and her crazy mood swings."

"I'm guessing that means the pregnancy isn't going well," Finn frowned.

"It's a trainwreck. She hasn't spoken to me since that day she ran into her ex."

"Wow." He paused. "Did you do something?"

"Not directly. We just had a disagreement about what happened with us in high school and she freaked out and started avoiding me."

"What did happen with you two? You never explained why you two just stopped talking."

Puck shrugged. "There's not much to explain. I thought we were cool then senior year she just stopped talking to me."

"And you never found out why."

"Nope, she still won't tell me. But as much as she wants to, she can't shut me out this time. That kid is mine too so I'm not going anywhere. Luckily I put her doctor's appointment for tomorrow in my phone so she can't shut me out of that."

Finn sighed. "I really hope you guys work things out by the time the baby gets here."

"Yeah, I hope so too," he frowned.

The next day, Rachel prepared for her doctor's visit. She hated that he got to her and that she was still upset about what happened between them in high school. They were adults now and expecting a child together so she had to get over it. Instead, she focused on her baby and preparing herself. After giving it more thought, it was driving her crazy not knowing what she was having and she hated referring to the child as an 'it' instead of a specific gender.

As she waited in the waiting room of her doctor's office, Rachel frowned when Puck walked in and sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just because you're ignoring me doesn't mean I'm going to miss an appointment."

She looked down. "I was hoping you'd forgot."

"Well I didn't. Seriously Rachel what the hell is your problem? We're having a kid together, you can't just up and ignore me because you're mad at me. We still have a lot to figure out and I don't know about you but I don't want to wait until our kid's born to start doing it. We're supposed to be a team."

Realizing he was right, Rachel sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Rachel Berry," a nurse called.

After they went into the examination room, Rachel took a deep breath. Every time she had one of these appointments she felt like she had to brace herself for bad news but everything was always okay. She just hoped it would stay that way for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Dr. Ashcroft walked in and smiled at them. "Hey guys how are you doing?"

"Pretty uncomfortable these days," Rachel answered. "My lower back is starting to kill me."

"Yeah that's to be expected. My best suggestion would be to sleep on a hard mattress and get a good pregnancy pillow. It might help." She started the ultrasound. "We're still keeping the sex a secret right?"

"Right," Puck nodded.

"Actually I think I want to know," Rachel told them before looking at Puck. "I thought about it and you're right. I hate calling my child an 'it' and I feel like if we knew we could be more prepared for what we're getting ourselves into. But only if you want to."

Surprised at her change of heart, he hesitantly nodded. "Yeah I want to know."

Dr. Ashcroft smiled at them. "Alright then." She began conducting the ultrasound and an image came up on the screen. "Okay here's the baby's hand. That right there is a foot so I'm sure you've been experiencing some kicking."

"Yeah every time I eat something it doesn't agree with," Rachel laughed.

"Okay if you look closer, you'll see its genitals."

Puck looked and smiled. "Is that a…?"

"Looks like you're having a boy," Dr. Ashcroft smiled. "Congratulations."

Rachel smiled at Puck's excitement. It was obvious that he had been hoping it was a boy and now that he knew for sure, it was like nothing was going to ruin that moment. She liked seeing him so happy and a thought crossed her mind about if she'd ever be able to make him that happy.

After the appointment, they left the building with Puck still beaming.

"You might want to stop smiling before someone thinks you're a crazy person," Rachel laughed.

He chuckled. "I can't help it. It's been driving me crazy not knowing what the baby was and now that I know it's a boy I just feel…satisfied."

"Well good for you," she giggled.

Puck paused. "Hey you do realize you're in your fifth month right?"

"So?"

"Our deal was you'd stay in your place with Santana up until the fifth month then you'd come to live with me so I can be there in case something happens."

Rachel cursed to herself, forgetting all about that deal. "Do we really need to still do that? I mean I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Come on Rachel, you heard what Dr. Ashcroft said. You're in the stage of your pregnancy where you're going to start really being uncomfortable and possibly experiencing Braxton Hicks. Santana isn't always around, especially at night so it'd be best if you lived with me so I can be there."

Seeing there was no way to argue with him, she groaned. "Fine. When do are you free to help me?"

He thought for a moment. "This weekend sound okay?"

Rachel gave a fake smile. "Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you're actually moving in with him," Santana said as she watched Rachel pack. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, maybe because there are definitely still feelings between you two that surprisingly have not gone away since high school? And there's the fact that you're clearly not over Brody yet."

"What makes you think I'm not over him?"

"The fact that you still wear the bracelet he got you for your birthday," she pointed to her wrist. "Come on Rachel, you were supposed to be marrying him and the guy threw you out on your ass. How can you not be over him by now?"

Rachel sighed. "Look I genuinely loved Brody. When he ended our engagement, it blindsided me so I'm still processing it. I mean we were together for three years, how do you get over something like that?"

"You get pregnant by your high school sweetheart," she smirked. "And then you go live with said sweetheart where you two are sure to have sex at some point."

The brunette laughed. "If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant so sex can't really happen."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of pregnant women being horny as hell? Plus, you're not too big yet so it's still possible to do some good positions."

The buzzer went off, signaling that Puck and Finn were there as Rachel looked back her friend. "Not a word of this to Noah."

"Whatever you say."

Rachel let them in and when they walked in, she smiled at Finn. "Thanks again for volunteering to help move my stuff."

"No problem. I figured you and Puck are going to be needing my help with stuff like this once the baby comes. I heard it's a boy."

She laughed. "Noah just couldn't wait to tell you, could he?"

"Nope," he smirked as he went to grab some of Rachel's stuff.

Rachel tried to lift a suitcase but Puck quickly ran over to her. "Don't even think about it. You're not supposed to be doing heavy lifting and the Rachel Berry I knew carried a lot in a single suitcase."

"I can help, you know."

"No you can go and get in the car and watch us load it up."

Seeing that she wasn't going to win, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment as Santana looked at Puck.

"So you really think moving in together is a good idea?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why not?"

"You two can barely stand to be in the same room for too long. How do you expect to actually live together for the next few months?"

"We'll be fine. All we have to do is respect each other's space and it'll be easy."

Santana and Finn shared a look but chose not to say anything as they continued getting Rachel's things. When they finished, they went over to Puck's apartment to get her settled into the guest room.

Later that night after everything calmed down, Rachel went into the living room and sat with Puck.

"Think that mattress will help with your back?" he asked, noticing her wincing in pain as she sat.

"I hope so. I would kill to go to a spa and get a massage."

He thought for a moment. "I can give you one."

She raised her eyebrows. "You?"

"Yeah I've been told I have pretty gifted hands."

"Gross."

"You're the one who said it," he smirked. "The night we slept together."

Remembering she did say it, she shook her head. "Shut up, I was drunk."

"Come on, I told my mom I'd do my best to keep you as comfortable and happy as possible. I don't need you complaining to her and telling her that I'm not."

Rachel thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Her back did hurt and it was only a massage so it shouldn't be too weird. She turned and laid on her side on the couch as he started gently massaging her lower back. To her surprise, it actually felt nice. She knew she had to focus on something before she ended up falling asleep.

"So have you thought about what you want to name him?" she asked.

"Not really. I've mainly been thinking about his last name."

"What do you mean?"

"Well is it going to be my last name, yours, or both of ours?"

She shrugged. "Well I'm not really a fan of hyphenated names, it'll seem like a mouthful."

"So which one of us is it going to be?"

"I don't know." She looked at him. "We don't have to decide that now though."

"You're right," he nodded before pausing. "I like Jack Daniel."

"We're not naming our son after a whiskey."

"Such a buzzkill."

"And you're a dork," she laughed as he continued with the massage. Rachel tried to ignore how good Puck's hands felt on her body and how it made her think of their night together that created their son. But the more he carried on, the more she started to feel her hormones craving him. Maybe Santana was right. Now that they were living together maybe there was a higher chance of them having sex.

 **What do you think Puck and Rachel should name their baby? Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Rachel sighed as she turned over in bed. This was the fourth night in a row that she had been having trouble sleeping and she didn't understand why. It could've been that she wasn't fully comfortable sleeping in Puck's place or it could've been that her hormones had been raging and she didn't know how to handle them.

Frustrated with her insomnia, Rachel got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she drank, Puck came out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" he yawned.

"Yeah. You know you don't have to keep getting up with me. You'll be doing enough of that when the baby actually gets here," she smirked, sitting on the couch.

"I just want to make sure you're okay and it's not anything serious."

She smiled at this. "I'm fine. Besides, don't you have to be up for work in the morning?"

"You and the baby are more important," he shrugged.

"Noah you need to sleep otherwise you won't be able to work then you'll lose your job and won't be able to provide for me and the baby."

"Fine I guess you're right. But you should sit, you shouldn't be standing for too long."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you become an expert on pregnancy?"

"Since I bought a book about it," he smirked. "I have to be prepared for what's to come the next few months."

"Well I can tell you it'll be more eating," she smiled. "The more the baby grows the hungrier I become."

"Yeah I'm waiting for the weird cravings to come. My mom said when she was pregnant with me she ate pickles and mayonnaise."

"That's just disgusting," Rachel laughed. "I think I'll stick to what I eat now. If I could just sleep then I'd be a happy camper."

Puck frowned at her discomfort. "Have you talked to Dr. Ashcroft about it?"

"Yeah she said to make the temperature comfortable and just do different activities to make myself sleepy but nothing's been working. Do you think I have some weird sleep disorder?"

"I doubt it." He paused. "What if you slept in my room tonight? You know, just to see if it makes a difference?"

She shook her head. "I can't do that. I don't want to put you out of your room especially when you have to get up soon for work. That wouldn't be fair, even if I'm the pregnant one."

"Fine we'll just sleep in the bed together then."

"Noah I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we haven't actually shared a bed since-"

"Since the night I knocked you up, I know. But neither of us are getting any sleep at the moment and this might help both of us so it's worth a shot." Seeing that she was about to keep arguing with him, he put a finger to her lips. "And the longer you sit out here and argue with me the less sleep I'm getting so it'll be your fault if I wake up cranky for work."

She groaned, hating that once again he was right, and nodded. As they went and got in his bed, Rachel hoped that her hormones wouldn't bother her as they laid together. After they settled into bed, she couldn't deny that Puck's bed felt way more comfortable than her own.

As Puck drifted off to sleep, Rachel couldn't help but watch him. He slept like he didn't have a care in the world while she was up thinking about everything. What their baby will be like, what kind of changes will have to be made when the baby comes, what kind of mother she'd be. Puck didn't seem worried at all and she hated it. She didn't think she should be the only one worried about their baby.

Realizing there was nothing she could do about it, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Rachel woke up and noticed Puck was already gone. He must've been careful not to wake her up and she appreciated it. She was finally able to get a good sleep for the first time in days.

After taking a long bath, she heard her cell phone ringing and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey I just wanted to check on you," Puck said. "Wanted to make sure I didn't wake you when I left this morning."

"No I was actually able to sleep the whole night, thankfully."

"Maybe you should just start sleeping in my bed then."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You wouldn't mind sharing your bed with me for the next few months?"

Puck laughed at her shock. "Rachel you're carrying my baby. It's my job to make you as comfortable as possible so yes I'm fine with it. Besides, that kind of brings me to the next idea I've been thinking of."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"After the baby is born maybe you two should just stay with me the first few months so we can get the hang of parenting and I can be around to help you with the baby at night."

Rachel frowned. "I don't know about that, Noah."

"Come on, you know it makes sense. Santana isn't going to want a baby waking her up at night when she has to work and it'll be easier for me to help."

"But that would mean that I'd be staying with you for at least the next six months. That's a lot."

"At least think about it. This could be a perfect idea."

Realizing that he wasn't going to let it go, she sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you. I have to get back to work, call me if you need me."

"Okay," she said before hanging up and groaning to herself.

Even though it made sense, Rachel knew she didn't want to have to live with Puck for so long. They had been getting along better lately but who knows how long that would last for. It was a huge decision to completely move in and it was something that needed to be thought about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Puckerman focus!" Puck heard his supervisor tell him.

Normally, he would've been finished with his task already but he couldn't stop thinking of his idea to have Rachel move in with him for an extended period of time. He knew she'd be hesitant about it but he was hoping that she'd come to her senses and realize it made the most sense for their situation.

After work, his friend, Max, walked over to him.

"Hey where are you about to go?" he asked.

Puck shrugged. "Back to my apartment to cater to the woman who's carrying my child." When Max stared at him in confusion, he sighed. "Long story that involves a one night stand."

"Wow that sounds rough. Maybe you should come out with us tonight. We're all going to that bar on 22nd street for some drinks."

He hesitated. "I don't know, I'm supposed to be having a pretty important talk at home."

"Talks can wait right? I mean it's not like you guys can't just have the conversation later. Besides we have to fully initiate you into the team."

Seeing that he really needed a break from everything, Puck nodded. "Okay just let me give her a call."

Max nodded as he turned away and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey are you on your way back?" she asked when she answered.

"Actually I wanted to see if our discussion could wait. Friends from work invited me out."

On the other end, Rachel sighed in relief. She was still undecided about the idea of fully moving in so she was happy with the conversation being put off. "Sure go have fun."

"You sure? You haven't had any issues with the baby today have you?"

"No he's just been kicking a little but that's about it. Noah we're fine, just go with your friends."

"Okay, I'll be back later. Call me-"

"If I need you I know. Now go."

He chuckled before hanging up and leaving with Max and the others. Hopefully this night would help him unwind and get a clear mind about the whole living arrangements with him and Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was woken up by hearing Puck stumbling into the apartment. She quickly got up and wrapped her robe around her as she walked out of the room.

"Noah?" she questioned.

"Hey Rach," he slurred. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you come in. Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little," he laughed.

As he came closer to her, Rachel frowned when she smelled perfume all over him. "Were you with someone?"

"You mean did I have sex with someone? I wish. The people from work dared me to go talk to a girl and next thing I know, our lips are doing something other than talking."

She shook her head in disgust. "I should've known you were never going to change even if you have a kid on the way. How do you expect to raise a baby with me and be off having sex with any woman who gives you the time of day?"

Puck rubbed his face, clearly not in the mood to deal with the conversation. "Well we're not dating so I don't see what the problem is, especially when you're the one who told me to go out. You'd probably be fucking some other guy too if you weren't pregnant."

"If I wasn't pregnant Brody probably would've taken me back by now."

"Seriously? Please don't tell me you still have feelings for that dick."

"The only dick here is you. You asked me to move in with you for the next six months and then the next thing you do is hook up with some random girl you met at a bar. Who does that?"

"Look you haven't given it up since the night I knocked you up. I'm a guy, I have needs. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be present and pay attention to what's happening with our baby. I'm the only one worried about what kind of parent I'm going to be or what kind of changes will need to be made to give the baby the life he deserves. You're not thinking of any of it."

"There's no need when you're being such a control freak about it all the time. The kid doesn't get here for another few months, we should be enjoying the free time we have now before our lives are taken over. Besides why do you care so much about who I hook up with?"

Not knowing how to answer, Rachel just groaned in frustration. "Forget it."

When she tried to walk away, Puck gently pulled her back and stared at her for a moment. Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her. She was unsure of what was happening at first before finally kissing back. When they pulled away, Rachel backed away before running back into the room and closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure what just happened between them but she was sure it couldn't be good. She couldn't start feeling something for him. Not again.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

When Puck woke up the next day, his head was pounding. Memories of the previous night were coming back to him and he couldn't lie, it had been one of his best nights since he'd moved to New York. The only bad part about it was the fight with Rachel and the impulsive decision to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it.

When he walked into the living room, he found Rachel cooking breakfast. "Morning."

"Morning. Hungry?"

"Not really, I kind of feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Well I could always make you something to help with the hangover. Santana taught me a few tricks during college."

When he realized how nice Rachel was acting, he frowned. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was an ass to you last night and now you're offering to help me with my hangover. I know you, something's up."

She shrugged. "I just figured there's no need to dwell on last night and it's probably best if we keep moving forward."

"So we're going to ignore the fact that we kissed?"

"Lapse in judgment. I'm sure it didn't mean anything so there's nothing to talk about."

"Rachel-"

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to meet Santana for coffee. See you later."

Without another word, she grabbed her purse and left as Puck sighed. He should've known she wasn't going to acknowledge that the kiss meant something. Looks like things were just going to be awkward for a while until Rachel was ready to talk about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rachel walked into the café, she tried to ignore the guilty feeling in her stomach for leaving Puck without talking about the kiss. She just didn't know what to say about it. She told herself that she wouldn't end up in that situation and now that she's in it anyway, she has no idea what to do.

When she sat down across from Santana, the Latina smirked. "What happened with Puck?"

Rachel looked at her in shock and confusion. "What makes you think something happened?"

"You have a guilty look on your face. Something I know you only have when you've done something you weren't supposed to so what happened?"

"We kissed last night."

Santana stared at her. "And?"

"That's it."

"Okay so what's the big deal? You've obviously done way more than that before."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The big deal is we're not supposed to be anything but co-parents. Our baby isn't even here yet, I don't want to complicate things with Puck."

"Rachel hate to break it to you but things got complicated the minute you saw that plus sign on the pregnancy test. If you want Puck go for it, what's stopping you? Besides I'm sure those pregnancy hormones are driving you crazy."

"You have no idea," she groaned. "I replayed that kiss in my mind the whole night and got turned on just from that."

"My point exactly," Santana smirked. "Besides if you're going to have these feelings at least it's for the baby's father and not some random person. You should see where it goes."

"I know exactly where it's going to go: it's going to make everything complicated. Plus I'm still not completely over Brody, I'm not ready to just jump in bed with someone else despite the fact that I've already done it."

"As your best friend I have to say that it's time you get over that life-size Ken doll. He's not coming back for you especially when you're knocked up with another man's baby."

"So I should just settle for Noah?

The Latina paused. "No. But you should at least give him a shot. He might surprise you."

Rachel sighed. Santana had a point but she still wasn't sure if this was a risk she was willing to take with Puck especially after everything he said the previous night. If that was truly how he felt about her maybe there wasn't a chance for them after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck sighed as he laid across the couch. His hangover was starting to go away and now he was able to think clearly about the situation between him and Rachel. He was going to have to just be patient and wait for her to come to terms with how she feels about him because clearly, she was confused.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rachel walked in. He sat up and looked at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied before an awkward moment of silence passed between them. "We should talk about last night."

"Yeah we should," he sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was being a dick to you and you didn't deserve that especially when you're carrying my son."

Shocked by his apology, Rachel hesitated. "Thank you."

"But you were wrong about one thing: you're not the only one worried about what kind of parent you're going to be or how to give the baby the life he deserves because I am too. I just choose not to say anything because I don't need you getting stressed out."

Not knowing how else to respond, Rachel walked over to Puck and kissed him as Santana's words went through her mind. If she were going to have these feelings for anyone at least it was for the father of her child.

Puck pulled away and looked at her. "Rachel I-"

"Just kiss me," she told him before kissing him again and pushing him towards the bedroom. She was done with talking. Talking always made things complicated with them. This time she wanted to just feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was unexpected," Puck smirked as they laid in bed.

Rachel giggled. "I caught you off guard, didn't I?"

"Yeah you definitely did. And here I was thinking that you were going to move out."

"You can't get rid of us that easily," she smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

He put his hand over hers and looked at her. "So we're doing this?"

"Yeah. If we can give our son a family with his parents together then we should at least try. But no more nights like last night. If you're going to go out and have fun with the people you work with that's fine but I don't want you coming home like you did."

"Deal," he said before kissing her. "I think I'm ready for round two."

"Oh are you?" she smirked before kissing him.

Later on that day, Rachel found an old photo album of Puck and started flipping through it while he was in the shower. She laughed at the photos of him when he was younger and started to wonder if their son would come out looking more like him. She wouldn't mind either way but she did hope that he would look like her.

She frowned when she came across a photo of a man and Puck who she assumed to be his father. It was the only photo in the album that had him and she was surprised that Puck had it.

"What are you looking at?" Puck asked, startling her.

"Oh I was just flipping through this book."

When he looked over her shoulder at the photo, he frowned and took the book to take out the picture. "Forgot this was in there."

"Do you ever talk to him?" she asked, hesitantly.

He stayed silent for a moment. "Nope never. And I don't plan to."

"You're not going to tell him about our baby?"

"For what? He's not around to actually be a grandparent so why bother?"

"Well maybe he'd want to know. Maybe he'd want to change his mind and actually be involved."

"Rachel stop. He left years ago, I doubt him finding out I'm having a kid is going to bring him back. That man is dead to me and I'd like to keep it that way."

She sighed and nodded. "I just always imagined my child having a huge family to love him."

"Hey our family may not be huge but that doesn't mean he's going to be any less loved. Between my mom and sister and your dads, not to mention Santana and Finn, our kid will be like a celebrity," he smirked.

Rachel laughed. "I guess you're right. Now can we get some food?"

"Your wish is my command," he replied, helping her up so that they could leave.

As they left, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Puck's father. She hated that Puck had no real closure with him or any idea where he could be. If she found his father and just had a talk with him, he would at least know that Puck was about to be a father himself and maybe it would make him see that he wanted to be back in his son's life so he could be part of his grandson's life. Just maybe.

 **Looks like Rachel's up to something. Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Okay stop for a minute," Santana said as they sat in the living room while Puck was at work a few days later. "So not only are you and Puck together but you're also trying to find his dad? I love you but have you gone crazy?"

"Hey you were the one who was saying that if I was going to have these feelings it may as well be for the father of my child."

"I know I said that but are you sure your feelings are valid? You're not just having these feelings because he's the father?"

Rachel sighed. "Honestly it feels like a little bit of both. There was still an attraction there even after I got pregnant and the fact that this is his baby is what's helping to push me to try this out but I'm doing this for the right reasons I know it."

"And you think finding his dad is something you should be doing? Hasn't Puck hated him since forever?"

"He's still his father. I'm sure he'd want to know his son is having his first child and besides I think I found him."

Santana's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I did some digging and found a phone number."

"You already called it, didn't you?" When Rachel nodded, she groaned. "You realize that this is likely to blow up in your face, right? Puck isn't going to be happy you're snooping around trying to find his dad after he asked you not to."

"But if things go great he'll be thanking me. I'm sure of it," she smiled.

When Puck got home later that day, he smiled when he saw Rachel asleep on the couch. He didn't realize he'd enjoy coming home to her and looked forward to when there would be a baby to come home to as well.

Getting an idea, he carefully sat down next to her and leaned his head near her belly. "Hey little guy. Guess you wore your mom out today. You know, we're really excited to meet you. I'm going to teach you to play sports and pick up girls just like me."

"I guess I'll have a lot on my hands," Rachel said sleepily before opening her eyes and looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to the baby. I read that it's good to get him familiar with our voices so he'll recognize it when he's born."

"You've been reading parenting books?" she asked, surprised.

He laughed. "Yeah I saw that you already started reading some and I didn't want to look like an idiot when he comes so I figured I should prepare myself."

She smiled at this. Puck was really trying and there was something endearing about it. "That's really sweet. You know, we still have to come up with a name for him. What about Noah Jr.?"

"Absolutely not," he shook his head. "I want my kid to have his own name. His own identity."

"Fair enough," she nodded. "Looks like we should get a book of baby names so we can make up our minds."

"Guess so. How was your day with Santana?"

"Pretty good, we just caught up on what's been happening."

"By that I assume you mean us," he smirked.

Rachel smiled. "Yes I do. How was work? Has it been getting any easier?"

"I wouldn't say easier but I'm getting used to it. Let's just say that my night out with everyone really helped my reputation."

"Don't remind me. Just as long as they know nights like that won't be happening again anytime soon."

"Not unless you're right there with me," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Why are you out here on the couch anyway? You should be in bed if you're tired."

"I was just reading and fell asleep. Being pregnant takes up a lot of my energy."

"Well come on, let's get you up and in a hot bath. Then if your energy comes back I can have a little welcome home," he grinned as he helped her up.

Rachel laughed. "We'll see about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Rachel was preparing the apartment for their guest. Now that she was approaching her six-month mark, she needed to get their families together so that everyone was on a good note for when the baby came. First step was getting Puck and his father to bury the hatchet.

Puck walked into the living room and looked at her. "What's with all the cleaning and cooking? Is my mother coming to visit?"

"Not quite."

Before he could respond, the buzzer went off. After Rachel allowed for him to come up, there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, Puck frowned and stepped back.

"Hey Puck," his father, James, smiled.

"Rachel what the hell is this?" Puck asked, clearly not happy.

"I told your dad about the baby and how I wanted to formally meet him so I invited him for dinner."

"Can I talk to you in private?" She nodded as they went into their bedroom. "As I recall, I told you my dad was dead to me. Why would you invite him here?"

"I told _you_ that I wanted our baby to have as many people in his life as possible. Your dad seemed excited when I told him about the baby like he wanted to be part of his life and ours."

"I don't want him in our son's life or my life don't you get that? I want him out."

"Can you please just give him a chance? Let's just have dinner and catch up. You never know, he might've changed."

"People don't change that much," he mumbled as they went back to sit at the table to eat.

"So you two are having a boy," James mentioned, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Have you decided on a name?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet, we're still working on that part. Noah's been giving some extreme suggestions."

"Not surprised, I did the same thing when his mom was pregnant with him," he chuckled.

Puck glared at him. "Yeah good thing Mom ended up being the one to name me."

"Noah," Rachel frowned.

"Come on Puck, don't be like that," James told him. "I'm just here to reconnect and see if I can help with anything for the baby."

Puck shook his head. "I don't want your help, I don't even want you here when the baby comes. My son isn't going to know about what a deadbeat his grandfather is."

"I understand you're still upset about me not being around but when the baby comes you'll understand how I was feeling."

"Maybe I will but I will never abandon my kid. When he needs me, I'm going to be there for him and Rachel because that's what a man does."

"It's easy to say now but just wait until he gets here. It'll be overwhelming and you'll be stressed trying to provide and-"

"Are you seriously sitting here trying to justify leaving us? There is no excuse to leave your wife with two kids, I don't give a shit how stressed you were."

Seeing how upset he was getting Rachel tried to step in. "Noah maybe we should-"

"No this was a stupid idea," he said, getting up. "You're never going to be allowed around my kid and that's final. Now I'd appreciate it if you got the hell out of my apartment."

Not knowing what else to say, James got up and walked towards the door but turned around. "I hope one day you'll change your mind."

As he left, Puck slammed the door behind him before looking at Rachel. She sighed. "Noah I-"

"You went behind my back and found my dad after I asked you not to," he glared at her. "Boundaries mean nothing to you, do they?"

"I just thought that-"

"What? He'd walk in and I'd magically forget about the fact that the man deserted me? Do you know how much my mom struggled and how I barely saw her for six months after he left because she was working so much to keep a roof over our heads? That can't be fixed with him showing up to dinner and the fact that you would ignore my wishes and invited him anyway makes this even worse."

Rachel frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you. I just thought that it was best for our baby to know his grandfather."

"Oh yeah? How about we call up your birth mom and tell her about the baby? Oh that's right, she adopted a little girl to replace you."

She looked at him and felt tears develop in her eyes. "Now I remember why I wanted nothing to do with you after high school. Classic Puck, saying whatever you want not caring about how hurtful it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh grow up Rachel. Stop playing the victim all the time when you caused this."

"I knew this was a mistake," she shook her head before grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment. She tried calling Santana but when she didn't answer, Rachel just left a message. "Santana I'm coming back to stay with you. Puck and I just got into this huge argument and I don't want to stay with him anymore. Please call me back."

As she walked and tried to wipe her tears, Rachel didn't notice a guy on a skateboard coming toward her, knocking her down to the pavement. Immediately she felt pain in her ankle but she wasn't concerned with that. As she wrapped her arm around her belly, Puck rushed outside and picked her up in his arms.

"Rachel are you okay?" he asked. "Talk to me, where does it hurt?"

"Just get me to the hospital," she let out, still in pain. "The baby…"

She trailed off, in pain. Puck rushed and got her in a taxi so they could get to the hospital, their fight seeming like a distant thought. All they could think about was if their baby was going to be okay.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


End file.
